onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ishi Ishi no Mi
Paramecia or Logia? I know the ability is known as "Rock Assimilation" but doesn't rock/earth seem to be an element? Besides, Crocodile is a sand human who can merge with natural sand and so forth. We can't be sure unless someone says it's a Paramecia/Logia, like the Beta Beta no Mi. Viola didn't say what class it is. 00:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. We'll find out more about it when he fights, so no harm in leaving as Devil Fruit for now. 00:36, February 6, 2014 (UTC) If you look at the pattern of descriptions of DF Users as a "whatever human", all logias (with the minor exception of Kuzan, who is described as a "freezing human") are straight, "ELEMENT human". The exchange between Viola and Zoro, saying that Pica is not a "Stone Human" (which would be logia) but a "Stone Assimilation Human" is closer to descriptions of paramecia users, such as Ivankov (Hormone Controlling Human), Moriah (Ruler of Shadows) and Law (Free Mod Human). There also wouldn't have needed to be all those panels describing Pica's ability if he were a logia, since it's been well established that logias can merge with their element. The situation's not the same as the Beta Beta no Mi, since we haven't received a detailed description of that ability. 07:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) To me, this would only be a logia if he could also produce stone. As it looks now he can just merge with already existing stone. We'll see more in the next chapters I guess. :Stone by right is not reneweable. 15:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I also believe that it is a paramecia but I deleted it because it does not say such a thing in the manga. We should wait for proper confirmation. 13:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC) What Zodiaque said should be more than enough to call it a paramecia. 15:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. But what we say and how we see it is only about us. Oda writes the story and he hasn't said anything about it, yet. As long as he hasn't confirmed it in the story, no matter how obvious it is, it is still speculation. And if I'm not mistaken we shouldn't speculate in articles. 15:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) We've classified heaps of Devil Fruits in the past without having to wait for Oda to explicitly say which class it is. We're allowed to do that because Oda has detailed the way the classification system works in the SBS. All we're doing is applying that to new situations. 11:10, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Speculatively I agree that it is Paramecia. I already said that in previous comment. But still it is speculation. But since you mentioned it then please tell me: how does the classification system works then in this case that makes it certain this fruit is a Paramecia? 23:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) If the user cannot transform into intangible element that can reform after being shattered. 23:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) In that case it is still too early to use this classification system for this fruit. We haven't even seen him receive an attack, yet. He didn't show any reason why he needed to break down to stones and reform again so we still do not have even that confirmation. I will once again point that I do agree that it is Paramecia but based on all the info we have this is still speculation. 09:05, February 10, 2014 (UTC) We've already received a page worth of text explaining the ability of the fruit. He can't transform into rock on his own (that's what's meant by saying he's not a "stone human"), only absorb and manipulate it, so he can't be a logia. 09:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Usage Is it possible that the reason why Corrida Colosseum does not have an exit after the tournament starts was because of Pica? 09:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) He was nowhere near it, so that's mere speculation. 17:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually, we do not know where he was all the time. When the Fighters applied for the tournament there was an entrance but after getting in and the tournament starts there is no exit for them. Hence, this is the work of someone and who would be better fitted than Pica with his ability? However, I never said that I give definite information, I simply placed a question. So yes, it is a speculation. If it wasn't then it would be already in the article itself, right? 18:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) If it was a Devil Fruit's work, then Bellamy couldn't have helped Luffy in going out. It seems that simply all exits have been locked. Maybe Bellamy had a key (he's a Do Flamingo's underling, not a simple gladiator). Actually even Delli-Lao-Mach-Pink came out of the colosseum after it was isolated from the outside. For sure each of them has a key. Problem solved, I hope. And I remember you that this discussion isn't made for speculations, but only to discuss about the layout of the page. How rude is my last sentence! --Meganoide (talk) 02:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Pica's named attack Chapter 754 Pica used a named attack on Zoro. I would add it if I understood Japanese...every translation of it was different so can someone please add the attack? Anima40 (talk) 01:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Logia confirmed? Pica generated stone from his body, and turned his own stone. Wouldn't this make him a Logia user? No. Magellan did the same with poison and is paramecia. SeaTerror (talk) 19:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Magellan did not replace his head with poison nor did he extend his own arm with poison. He just secreated poison which he could control he never could modify his own body through poison. 00:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) When a Devil Fruit user creates a giant copy of himself, we cannot know if it is really him or just a copy. The only two people who created giant copies of themselves are Enel and Pica. But for Enel, we know it's a Logia. For Pica we don't know, so as for now we can continue to consider it a Paramecia. --Meganoide (talk) 00:12, August 4, 2014 (UTC) So we should say that he also generates or really produce stone like Magellan because thats what he did but I think it just means that he can only do this when he is merged in the stone but I think he is a parmecia and I gotta say that if someone smarted had this devilfruit then they could pretty much control any island as land all around and when below the dirt and soil then we get to rock;stones(minerals,ores) like this is so overpowered and if he couuuld get beneathe the ocean bed then the entire world but also imagine if he awakened then GG even whitebeard prime will run out of stamina while dealing with that. Stop treating it as a Paramecia, it's not confirmed This is not what we do with unconfirmed fruits. We let them be, not presume they are this or that. Please revert it back to an unconfirmed state, not Paramecia. Ruffy 12:51, September 19, 2015 (UTC) This was discussed at length already. It's not a Zoan, it's not a Logia. It can only be a Paramecia. 13:46, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yep, there's not really any confusion to be had here a la the Beta Beta.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Guest - True but he could still generate stone while merged in it so you should fix that and Oda probably can make it a logia but in reality he has no idea how stone(earth element)logia body will look like when someone attacks it XD THAT IS THE TRUTH OF HIS HESITATION. He could not generate stone. He was also unable to turn his body into stone freely, which is how Zoro defeated him. He was only able to assimilate into existing stone. 13:52, July 2, 2016 (UTC) If Pica were a Logia, then the giant stone golem he inhabited would have been his entire body, since that's how Logias work. So if he were a Logia, then he would have died when Zoro sliced the golem in half with his Haki swords. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:25, July 2, 2016 (UTC) You have confused the reshaping and manipulation of rock with the production of new rock. If he was a Logia, he would be able to produce rock without assimilating with any. 17:20, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hypotically could Pica merge with asphalt?